


KID’s Reign

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Family legacy, KID is awesome, KiAo kid(s), Other, no real plot, sorta depressing in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Kaito told Aoko, finally, and finally his mission was complete. They have a son and a daughter, and all seems well. But Kaida, their twelve year old daughter, knows they aren’t telling her something. Nakamori-keibu can’t believe it when KID reappears, especially when it isn’t Kaito. Kaito knows it’s not him, so who can it be?Basically a series of related oneshots in chronological order, about what becomes of the great Kaitou KID.Kudos and comments are welcome and greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko (background)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 15





	1. Kaito Kid, the Phantom Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrushsong_kVaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/gifts).



> -this is a fanfiction, I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito  
> -I do not own any characters besides Aoki and Kaida

“Kaasan,” Kaida called, “Where’s Aoki?”

“I don’t know,” Aoko said, emerging from the kitchen. “Did your brother take something of your’s again?”

“No,” Kaida said, a smirk appearing on her face, just like her father. “He’s right—”

“Boo!” Aoki burst out from behind Aoko.

“Aoki, Kaida,” Aoko said. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Crap, it never works,” Kaida shrugged, “Oh well.”

“Kaida.” Aoko’s voice was stern, scolding her twelve year old daughter. “No cursing.”

“I’m gonna go and see what Tousan is doing.” Aoki, the very picture of innocence, calmly walked out of the dining room.

“Yeah. Right.” Kaida rolled her eyes. “If you’re not going to set up another prank, I’m Kaitou Kid the Phantom Thief.”

“It’s KID!” Aoki roared in their grandfather, Aoko’s dad’s voice. “Get him!”

Aoko sighed, and Kaida saw it again. That mask that her parents wore, whenever Kid was mentioned. Poker face, her dad called it. He said they didn’t use it when they talked about Kid, but he was lying, and Kaida knew he was.

“I’m going to my room.” Kaida was gone, just like that, as she often was. Her room used to be her father’s, and it calmed her sometimes, the remnants of when her father was her age.

Old conversations and words drifted through her head, spinning, as usual. She thought too much, and worried about things that weren’t her’s to worry about, Kaida knew that. At the same time, she thought to little, impulsive, like her mother, and her father for that matter. Again and again, the voices drifted throug her mind. Her mother’s voice: _Kid is gone, we don’t know who he was._ Her father’s voice too: _He just disappeared, and never returned his last jewel._ And her grandfather’s, who had spent years chasing him: _He likely lived far away from us, so we never ran into his civilian persona._

Lies, lies, lies. Kaida was _sick_ of being lied to. She knew her parents didn’t mean to hurt her, neither did her grandfather, or her grandmother on her dad’s side, who she rarely saw. But it _hurt_ , deep down, underneath all the layers Kaida had build up, the walls so high not even her father can unravel them. Her father, a master magician, a _master_ of disguise.

_Click._ The soft sound startled her, and she spun towards it, pinpointing the sound’s origin. It was the wall of paintings, opposite her window. There was one of every member of the family individually, with a background to match their personality, and a whole family portrait, at least of all her living family. The paintings covered every inch of the wall space, showing none of the whitewashed wall behind it.

Cautiously, Kaida walked towards the paintings, and peered intently at them, dark brown eyes roving along the cluster of paintings. She saw a flash, and looked to the frame of her grandfather’s portrait. The edge was off the wall, like a doorway. _Hmmm_ , she thought, experimentally pushing against it. Suddenly, she was falling though the painting, and into darkness. Kaida wasn’t a girl prone to screaming, and instead she cursed. She cursed again as she landed on the ground, hard.

“Shit.”

Her voice echoed around the space and she looked up, just as several lights switched on. Around the room, in various places, stood a white sports car, a white motorcycle, and several tables, covered in gears and tools, like from an engineer’s lab. There were cabinets covering one wall, and a set of keys hanging next to them. And a wardrobe, in the far corner, next to an old fashioned record player. Most of the things in the room were white, and the only colors besides that were black and red. Curiously, Kaida walked over to one of the tables and picked up something that resembled a gun. Something clicked at the back of her mind, and almost instinctively, she placed her finger on the trigger and aimed at a target behind the motorcycle. A playing card, edged in steel, flew out and struck the center of the target.

She placed the gun down, and walked over to the wardrobe. Kaida wanted confirmation, even as it was already obvious enough. She opened the door to the wardrobe. There, right there, was Kid’s costume. A crisp, white suit, and a flowing cape. The top hat and monocle, and the poles for the hang glider.

“Kid’s lair.” Kaida breathed.

She spied a white, leather-bound diary, adorned with Kid’s signature doodle, on a shelf above the hat, and took it down. It was written in code, but Kaida knew this particular code so well she could read it just like regular writing. Her father had taught it to her when she was six. The diary detailed Kid’s entire plan, and every heist, and the reason the last jewel was never returned. It even said the reason why Kid had returned, and that the first Kid was different from the second. The writer of the diary sounded familiar, and Kaida could hear his voice in her head.

_How? Of all places, in her house? In her room?_ Then she remembered. _This used to be Tousan’s room._

Everything clicked into place, her parents’ reluctance to talk about Kid, and Kid’s disappearance.

 _Tousan was Kid._ _And even before that, Kuroba Toichi, her grandfather, was the first Kid._

“Holy actual fucking crap.” Kaida was swearing a lot today.


	2. Challenge

“Guys, come over here!” Aoki waved a hand at his family. “The TV has something!”

“What is it?” Aoko came up behind her son.

Aoki shrugged, “Dunno, the anime was just interrupted by this.”

Kaida flopped onto the couch beside him. “Yeah, yeah, what is is it.” their father and grandfather gathered around as well, as the news reporter started speaking.

“We’re here live on the scene, at Suzuki Jirokichi’s house, for an important announcement. Kaito Kid has reappeared for a third time, and sent a heist notice, stating he will steal the Chaiyo Ruby, one of the world’s most valued jewels, tonight.”

Their grandfather turned away from the screen, “Ah, it’s just Kid—” he had forgotten for a moment that Kid was retired. 

That moment ended.

“—WHAT?!?” He turned to Kaito and Aoko, “We’re going to have a long talk about this.”

Aoki shrugged and turned back to the TV as his anime came back on.

“Aoki,” Kaida said from behind him. “Stop watching anime with girls in bathing suits.”

“Argh, Kaida!”

“Did I scare you?” Kaida’s face suggested she knew exactly what the answer was.

“No.”

“I did.” She turned around with a swish of her brown hair. “I’m going to my room.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

***** 

Kaida walked up the stairs to her room and then walked past it, heading instead to her parents’ room. She pressed her ear against the door and listened.

“Kaito,” her grandfather’s voice was saying. “You promised.”

“It isn’t me!” Kaito yelped, sounding like a teenager instead of a full grown adult.

“Kaito,” Aoko said, using her ‘scolding the kids’ voice.

“I swear to god, it isn’t me!” Kaito repeated. There was a scraping sound, as if he had pushed back his chair and shook up. “I’ll prove it, you can watch me the whole time during the heist tonight.”

“How do I know you won’t use a magic trick to escape?”

“Okay, then, have a _hundred_ officers watch me. It won’t make a difference, because that’s _not me_.”

A long pause, and then a sigh. “Alright Bakaito, I believe you.”

“In that case, who is it?”

“I dunno,” Kaito said, “But let’s go to this heist, it’ll give us a chance to collect information.”

Kaida pulled away from the door and hurried into her room, and through the secret panel behind the painting. If her father was there, she would have to step it up. Kaida smirked, she liked a challenge. _Who knew,_ she thought as she put on her cape, _Maybe Kudo Shinichi would be there too._


	3. News Flash




	4. Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I was writing the chapter and then my WiFi went out and I had to rewrite the whole thing. So it’s a bit late, sorry again.

Kaida listened to the cheers of the crowd through her earpiece and smiled. She had told her family she was going to the front to see what was happening, and they had lost sight of her in the crowd, so she had an excuse for not being in their sight during the heist. She glanced around at the police forces and took note of how many helicopters there were, their rotation patterns, and how fast they were flying. So far, so good. Then she scanned the ground and the Task Force, and a slight smirk graced her face. Speak of the devil, and he shall come, so they say. There, in the very flesh, was the great detective, Kudo Shinichi.

Kaida checked her watch, and smiled once again. Showtime.

“Look!” The little boy’s exited cry rang over the crowd and the chattering abruptly stopped, as everyone stared where he was pointing. The glowing lights were faint, so faint, and far below a regular adults eye level, hence why the boy had noticed it first. There were a few gasps as the lights multiplied, drifting lazily over the ground towards the crowd. Soon they had formed a haze of blinking, floating lights just past the end of the block. As they drifted closer, people could see that they were fireflies, somehow flying in a dense cloud. As they reached the edge of the crowd, they spread out and rose higher, until they were flying just above the heads of the tallest people.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and children!” Kaida’s voice—changed slightly, of course—boomed from speakers set up on the street lamps. “My I present to you a miracle of nature!” There was a small shattering sound, and every single one of the street lamps shattered, darkening the sidewalks surrounding the park where the jewel was displayed. There were several screams as the lights shattered, and Kaida rolled her eyes. But the screams quieted down as the people looked up and around them.

The fireflies were glowing gently, settling into the trees, bushes, and grass of the park, as thousands of stars twinkled overhead, with the Milky Way glowing brilliantly in an arc.

Kaida spoke again, although her voice was quieter. “Remember to always appreciate the beauty of nature. The best magic happens not from tricks, but from the world around you. A smile, a bouquet of flowers, or a breeze of fresh air. Magic tricks can’t bring you that same pure joy that comes from people and things you love.”

Kaida could hear the inspector muttering something about cheesy lines, and Kaida smiled again. She knew now why her grandfather had created Kaitou Kid, more than just a reason to protect her grandmother. It brought happiness to him, and the crowd. Now it was Kaida’s turn to do so, using different tricks. She wasn’t as skilled with magic as her father or grandfather, and therefore used different tricks. While the crowd was distracted gazing at te view, Kaida snuck through it to te pavilion where the jewel was placed. It was almost too easy to snatch it and vanish back into the crowd. Well, until she was about to go up to the roof to watch the stars herself, and was cornered by Kudo Shinichi.

“Kaitou Kid,” He said. “I thought you had retired.”

“He did,” Kaida answered.

“They why are you here?”

“Don’t you know the answer already? _Metantei_.” Kaida’s voice was just like Kid’s before her, with that same infuriating, mocking tone.

“Well, it would seem that you’re mission was complete, as the last jewel you stole never was returned. So let me guess, for fun?”

“Exactly,” Kaida said, startling him. “I’m here to help people have _fun_. You included, although you might have more heart attacks tonight.”

“Why—”

He was cut off by Kaida lifting her hat to let her hair down. It brushed just past her shoulder blades, and was short enough to be tucked underneath the top hat.

There was a pause, as the great detective registered the fact that Kid had long hair now.

“I can’t tell if that’s a costume or not. I could be, but it also might not be, seeing as you referred to Kid as ‘he’ and not ‘I’.”

“So you caught that,” Kaida mused.

“I’m assuming you’re also a girl though, by your way of speech. You also seem quite young, maybe middle school.”

“Correct.”

“Why are you confirming it? I could track you down.”

“Actually, you couldn’t, since all you know is my hair color and height, as well as approximate age.”

“You could be wearing a wig.”

“I don’t lie, I only mislead, and now I’m doing just that. You know my hair color, but there are hundreds of girls who have hair like this. There are also a few who would jump at the chance to pretend to be Kid, even if they’re not.”

“You give away a lot more information than your predecessor.”

“Because I have nothing to lose. I won’t be killed if my civilian identity is discovered.”

“Killed?”

“Who knew you would be the one to ask so many questions.” Kaida tossed the jewel from hand to hand. “A certain organization who killed my grandfather, thirty years ago.”

“Organization?” He visibly paled.

“Something to do with your disappearance? Here.” Kaida tossed him the jewel. “It’s not whatever creepy stuff that I’ve figured out you’ve been doing. It was a pretty amateur organization, called Pandora.” She shrugged. “You seem to have contacts that are good at finding information, check it out.”

She walked slowly towards the edge of the roof and sat on the edge, gazing at a newly discovered constellation, a twelve faceted gem. It had appeared roughly the night of Kid’s second disappearance, and Kaida loved to watch one of the stars, a red one at the tip, pulsing with waves of mysterious light.

Kaida smirked at him and jumped off backwards from the edge of the building, her cape flaring out, with a salute by way of goodbye. She twisted around so that she was facing the right direction and snapped her hang glider open. There were cheers and shouts from the crowd as they spotted her, and she gave them a salute as well, before flying off into the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know stars and fireflies don’t work like that. Just deal with it, ‘kay?


	5. News Flash 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright yes, the editing job is awful, but I can’t just post stuff that I didn’t make so yeah you get crappy edited stuff. I’ll try to improve but no guarantees.


	6. Research (with cake)

Shinichi was startled out of his thoughts by his wife, Ran, bringing him a cup of coffee.

“Something’s been bothering you.” Ran sat down next to him, “It’s that Kid heist, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he took a sip from the cup and set it down again. “I don’t know why, but his— _her_ motives have changed.”

Ran tilted her head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know how I cornered Kid on the roof?”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah, and she said, ‘I’m here to help people have _fun’_ And something like, ‘But unlike my predecessor, I won’t get killed’.”

“That was what you asked Shiho-chan to research.”

“Yeah, the so called ‘Pandora’ organization.”

“Organization?”

“It’s not the same one,” he assured her. “We wiped _them_ out completely.”

Ran nodded shakily and sat down next to him, resting her head lightly on his shoulder. They sat like that for a moment, relieved all over again that the ordeal was over. Then Shinichi’s phone buzzed.

“Hello?” He pressed the speaker button so Ran could hear too. It was a habit, since after the Conan lie, he didn’t want to keep even the smallest things from her. 

“Kudo-kun, it’s me.”

“Oh, Miyano! Did you find anything?”

“Yes, but that’s not why I called.”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

She made an exasperated clicking sound with her tongue and sighed. “What day is, Kudo-kun?”

“Monday?”

“Try again.”

“May 4th?”

“And what day is on May fourth?”

“Er...”

She sighed again. “Forget it, I’m coming over.”

Baffled, he set down the phone and turned to Ran, who sighed as well and turned to head out the door.

“I’m going to greet Shiho-chan, I’ll call you down when she gets here.”

He nodded, still confused. _May 4th... there’s_ something _important, at least to Ran and Miyano_.

He heard Ran calling his name and walked down the hall and the stairs to the library, where Shiho was watching him with a smirk.

“Happy Birthday.” Shiho said, amused, tilting her head at the small cake she brought.

“Geez, you forgot again.” Ran muttered, picking up a knife and cutting the cake.

Shinichi gave them a sheepish smile, and sat down in a comfy leather chair. Shiho sat down opposite of him, flipping open her computer and setting something up. She pushed it to the side as Ran passed Shinichi a piece of cake, and then Shiho. Ran cuts herself a piece as well and sits down next to Shinichi.

Shiho told them about her finds as they ate, occasionally pulling something up on her computer. When she was finished, she glanced at them. “Well?” She asked.

Shinichi groaned. “Looks like I’m going to need another talk with that Kaitou Kid. She has a heist in two weeks.”

Shiho grinned. “Need any flash bombs?”

“Oi.”

“Just joking,” she packed up her computer and handed Ran two presents. “I found something that you might like, so lucky you, you get a present on your husband’s birthday!”

“Aww, I thought you got me two.” Shinichi whined.

“Shut up. Anyway, you know where to find me, _Meitantei_.”

Shinichi groaned again.


	7. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on fics for other fandoms, but here’s the new chapter!  
> No, this chapter has NOTHING to do with the book Legacy in KoTLC.

Kaida say on the roof of her house, practicing her sleight of hand. Her dad, Kaito Kuroba, was a world renowned magician, but Kaida only knew a few basic tricks. Instead, she relied on her knowledge of nature and animals to create beautiful scenes, and also to make people appreciate the environment. After a few minutes, she turned back to the door in the roof and headed back inside. When she emerged into her room, she was met by her parents.

“Kaida,” Aoko said.

“I’m in trouble, aren't I?”

Kaito sighed. “Kaida, do you know what you’re doing?”

“Yep! I’m putting on a white suit, going out for a quick flight on a hang glider, and putting on a magic show, while noticeably _not_ stealing anything.” Kaida checked her watch. “And I have to go now. You can explain to me why you didn’t tell me about KID later.” 

“No.” Aoko said firmly. “You’re not going anywhere, young lady.”

“But I’m not stealing anything, so it’s legal.”

“You’re not going.”

“I’ll explain to you if you explain to me. _Later_.”

“Now, Kaida.”

“Did I ever let you guys tell me what to do? It’ll only be half and hour. Besides, it helps stop climate change. Imagine, at the rate the world is going, your grandchildren might never know what snow is.”

“You’re getting off topic,” Kaito said, but he didn’t sound that angry.

“Yeah, and I’m also going. Bye!” 

There was a puff of white smoke and a clang. When the smoke cleared, Kaito climbed up through the trapdoor to see an all too familiar white shape flying away. He sighed as Aoko came to sit next to him.

“She’s growing up fast.” Kaito told her.

Aoko sighed as well. “I wish she had chosen some other way to stop climate change. Seems a bit much, going out as Kid.”

Kaito leaned back to stare at the red jewel constellation. “I think she just wants adventure,” he told her. “She wants to be able to be on the stage, putting on a show. And she also wants to save the world. I think she just likes the idea of being a free spirit with a secret identity, being famous while also being a regular middle school girl.”

Aoko rested her head on his shoulder. “I know. I just wish she wasn’t growing up so fast. Aoki still acts like a middle schooler.”

“Kaida really takes after your sassy side,” Kaito said with a smile.

“Excuse me?” Aoko asked, with mock hurt.

Kaito placed a kiss on his wife’s head as he stood up. “I’m going to check on Aoki now. See if he wants to learn how to make glitter bombs.”

Aoko shook her head fondly. “ _You_ never grew up. Same old Bakaito.”

“Love you too,” he said, as he disappeared through the trapdoor.

Aoko lifts up her hand so the gem on her engagement ring catches the moonlight. The sapphire set in the center is small, nothing too flashy, but shines a brilliant blue. Her favorite part is how it had a tiny red core when held up to any source of light. She remembered the promise Kaito had given her when he proposed.

“This is a reminder, Aoko. I’m never keeping a secret from you again. I promise.” She only wishes her children could have made the same promise. Secrets tear families apart. Aoko’s not going to let Kaida get off the hook too easily.


	8. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but I got it posted! Sorry for my long absence in updates, my life has been rather chaotic lately.

“Well, well, well,” Kaida said. “Fancy meeting you here, _meitantei_.”

“Why didn’t your predecessor get help from the police?” Shinichi demanded.

“Oh?” Kaida asked. “No deduction show today? Pity.”

He scowled, and Kaida smirked at him, sitting on the edge of the platform that held the ventilation units. The detective was standing on the roof below, arms crossed, no doubt calculating if he could catch her.

“Why?” Shinichi asked.

Kaida shrugged. “I actually don’t know.” She tilted her head back to look at the Pandora constellation. “Perhaps he felt he needed to get revenge. Perhaps he wanted to make sure they were all gone. Perhaps he acted on impulse, and felt he couldn’t go back.”

She met his eyes, dark brown and piercing blue. “Does everything need a reason? I believe you said something like that yourself, long ago.”

Shinichi muttered something to himself. “Fine then,” he said.

Kaida grinned at him. “Tell you what,” she said. “I’m making them tell me what was going on back then, so next heist I’ll tell you what I found out. On one condition.”

“Yes?” Shinichi looked doubtful.

“My brother wants to see this new movie coming out, and I though I’d get him a ticket, except I don’t have the money. You could get it, and I’d give you the information.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“What? I’m still a average girl. What’s wrong with wanting something worldly too?”

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “You’re a weird character, Kaitou KID. Even worse than your predecessor.”

“I’ve been told that a lot.” Kaida tipped her hat at him. “If you’ll excuse me, I must go. I have a lot of arguments in my immediate future.” She disappeared in a whirl of smoke, and a piece of paper fluttered to his feet.

_Look at the stars_.

Four words. So simple, yet they carried an aura of potential destruction that Shinichi had grown accustomed to after years of being a detective.   
He glanced up at the stars above him, and a particular constellation caught his eye. The stars were arranged in a a shape that reminded him of the one jewel KID never returned. They formed a twelve-faceted jewel, with a red-hued star at the very tip, pulsing with waves of a mysterious light. The gears in his brain started turning, as he pocketed the paper and headed off the roof.


	9. Lecture

“I’m baaack!” Kaida sang, landing on the roof and taking off her hang glider. She brushed a piece of dust off her suit’s collar and grinned. “And guess what! I found a way to get Aoki’s birthday present!”

“You’re in a lot of trouble,” Aoko said, as Kaida slipped in through the trapdoor.

“I know!” Kaida flopped onto her bed and pulled out a sketchbook, before flipping to a page and starting to draw a diagram. “So, what’s my punishment? Grounded? No dessert?”

Kaito tried to hide his smile, rather successfully, considering his poker face.

“Oh!” Kaida said, tossing her sketchbook back on her bed. The cheerfulness on her face melted instantly. “I’m still mad at you for not telling me the truth.”

“Well,” Kaito said, pulling a coin out from midair and flipping it over his fingers. “We couldn’t have you telling everyone while you were a tiny toddler, could we?”

“Well,” Kaida said, snatching the coin from her father and spinning it on her desk. “I could always keep secrets rather well, couldn’t I?”

“We were going to tell you,” Aoko said with a sigh, taking the coin from Kaida and pocketing it. “But when you were older.”

Kaida shrugged. “Makes sense, I guess. But I’m not stealing anything, so really, the Task Force will eventually stop worrying about what I do. I’ll be saving the environment! Also, I can practice my magic. _Also_ , why not.”

“No stealing anything.” Aoko said.

“Except for the hearts of hapless fans,” Kaito added.

“Kaito!”

He grinned at them both.

“Don’t worry dad,” Kaida said. “I’m such a charmer. Although there’s this girl I like at school...”

“What!?” Aoko said. “You didn’t tell us?”

“I’m kidding mom,” Kaida said, rolling her eyes.

“I can never tell with you two,” Aoko grumbled. “You have excellent poker faces.”

“Why thank you, my love,” Kaito said, giving her a quick kiss.

“Ugh,” Kaida said, covering her eyes. “Yuck.”

“Yes my dear,” Aoko said with a smile.

“Look mom, dad,” Kaida said, serious again. “I swear I won’t steal anything. Nothing. I’ll try my hardest not to break any buildings or destroy national treasures, and I’ll get my homework done. I’ll do my homework before heists?”

“Now that,” Kaito said. “Is something I need to see.”

“We have an agreement?” Kaida turned to her mother.

“Oh alright,” she said. “But I expect you to keep your promise.”

“The Inspector is gonna have a heart attack,” Kaito warned. “But hey, I’ll help you with your tricks.”

“Thanks dad,” Kaida said. “Thanks mom. Love you guys.”

“Goodnight,” Aoko whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Kaida’s head. She and Kaito gently closed the door behind them, and Kaida smiled.

_Oh yes_ , she thought. _Life is about to get super interesting._


	10. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this basically has no plot, I realized. Let's just say it's a series of oneshots in chronological order about Kaida's life as Kid. You know what? I'll put that in the summary.

Kaida was sitting on the latticework of the Eiffel Tower, a part that she most definitely was not allowed to be on, her red dress fluttering slightly in the breeze. She glanced down at the streets below, the building she had just left was still brightly lit, and she could see people leaving the building.

“Ahh,” Kaida sighed. “This is boring. Most of the guests were so busy watching those two argue, they completely missed the posters I tacked everywhere.”

“So it was you.”

“Holy shit.” Kaida whirled around, to see a familiar detective standing not far away from her perch, gun out and pointed at her.

“Meitantei,” Kaida complained. “I didn’t even steal anything this time.”

“Yes, but you’re still under arrest for vandalism and damage done to the ball room.”

“But they didn’t even notice,” Kaida said. “They were too busy watching that couple argue over... I don't even know.”

Shinichi winced. “Oh. Them.”

“You know them?” Kaida asked him, perking up. “Who? I _so_ need to send them a prank, since they stole my spotlight.”

“Not telling you,” he replied, almost childishly.

“Wow,” Kaida remarked. “Are you sure you haven’t been turned back into a kid for a while? You do a _remarkable_ impression of my brother.”

To Kaida’s surprise, he looked unnerved.

"You _did_?" Kaida asked, fascinated. "Who did it to you? Oh, I bet it was those creepy guys in black. Oh my goodness, I'm _so_ glad dad didn't get shrunk by _his_ organization. That would have been weird."

"Aha," Shinichi said. "The previous Kaitou KID was your father."

"What? Oh, crap."

"I know that this organization was captured about fifteen years ago, turned in by the previous Kaitou KID. After that, he retired." Sinichi gives her the same look Hakuba gives Kaito when he's figured something out. "It's only natural to assume that KID was trying to get them arrested."

"True," Kaida sighed. "Why do detectives always have to figure stuff out? It's not _fun_ that way."

"As such, you must have found the costume and card gun somewhere, which means you must also know of a place in common with him. As it turns out, you're much to young to have known him as a friend, so you must be the daughter of one of his friends, a student, or a family member."

"And many tedious explanations later, you arrive at this conclusion." Kaida stood up, and with a puff of smoke, her red dress is gone, replaced by the more familiar suit and cape.

"Congratulations," Kaida announced. "Now you're gonna go home and find that friend of yours, have her research all the families who fit the deduction you just made, and voilà! you'll find out my identity. Annoying, you are."

"I might," he answered.

"You think you're good at keeping secrets," Kaida said. "But I know you're really trying to think whether I'm tricking you or not, and I'm not telling you. Also, where are the movie tickets? My brother's birthday is... eh, not gonna tell you. Who knows what you'll do with that information. But it's soon."

"Here." Shinichi tossed two slips of paper at her, and Kaida jumped to catch it, her hang glider snapping open as she did so. She grabbed the tickets, deftly flipped sideways to fit through a gap in the tower, and soared away into the night sky.

"File folder in your jacket!" she called.

Shinichi checked his jacket. Tucked inside was a card, with _Guess when I put this here?_ printed on it and a manila envelope.

"Must have been at the party," Shinichi muttered to himself. He remembered getting jostled by several girls as they ran past. Two of them had dark brown hair, and were also wearing red dresses.

"Well, that went well."

"MIYANO???" Shinichi whirls around to see his friend standing nearby.

"Followed you," the scientist answered. "Figured you were chasing Kid again."

"Anyway, she managed to slip me a bunch of files." He opened the envelope. "Criminal records, evidence... this stuff is classified. How'd she get it?"

"When you're a criminal," Shiho answered, "you find ways around things. I know from experience."

"Ha. Ha." Shinichi said dryly.

Far away, on the rooftop of a hotel, Kaida was handing her brother the tickets. She caught her parents' eyes, and winked.


End file.
